Wicked
by effyLove
Summary: Quería a mi bestia esta noche, quería algo brutal...quería ver a Edward...como lo dije antes haciendo honor a su naturaleza...


**Personajes de Meyer! La historia es mia!**

**SUMMARY: ****Quería a mi bestia esta noche, quería algo brutal…quería ver a Edward…como lo dije antes haciendo honor a su naturaleza…**

**Wicked**

—¡Maldicion! No lo soporto mas.-gruño Edward a mi lado.

—¿Y ahora que?.

—Newton esta fantaseando contigo lo voy a Jo…

—¡Edward! Ya bastas eres demasiado celoso ademas no creo que Bella sea la principal fantasía de los chicos del instituto.-dijo Rosalie mirandome con desprecio.

—¿Quién jodidos va a saber mas Rosalie? ¿tu? O yo que puedo leer sus mentes.

Oh si, mi novio es vampiro y puede leer mentes. Mi sueño hecho realidad…

Alice me miraba preocupada, con eso de que veía el futuro y vigilaba el mio, sabía que algunas cositas de mi…no le convenía hablar de ello, sabía que solo causaría que Edward se alejara de ella y de su "familia."

Newton me mando una mirada lasciva haciendo a Edward gruñir y a mi sonreir por ello.

Alice me miro mal, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando al parecer Edward leyo su mente, ella abrió mucho los ojos y los de Edward se volvieron oscuros.

Sexy.

—Tu y tus estupidas ideas pueden irse al infierno.-le dijo con voz baja y peligrosa. Comencé a excitarme.

—¡Ella no esta bien! ¡todos lo notamos!.-se giro para mirarme. —Haz cambiando Bella…¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a Edward? Deja de jugar ¡estas loca!.-grito desesperada.

Edward cada vez se veía mas enojado, cada vez parecía menos humano…entonces ya no lo soporte mas.

Era adicta a su lado oscuro, lo había descubierto hace poco asi que no podía parar de hacerlo salir en cada oportunidad que tuviera. No importaba que debía hacer para sacarlo. Jamas tendría suficiente de el.

Lo abracé por la cintura, el bajo la mirada. —Te necesito. Adentro de mi. Ahora.-susurré en un tono lleno de deseo.

Edward sonrió y sin decir media palabra a los demas me arrastro hacía dentro del instituto, hacía un salon vació…

Al llegar ahí…se convirtió en aquella bestia que solo yo podía sacar y solo yo podía domar.

Me aventó contra el escritorio, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos, mi vientre, mis piernas rapidamente, de una manera desesperada.

Lo besé con fuerza al momento de sentir sus dedos acariciandome freneticamente en mi parte mas intima sobre las bragas.

Amaba la velocidad vampirica.

Desabroché sus pantalones, liberando asi su erección la cual acaricié haciendolo gemir fuerte.

—No aguanto mas.-gruño abriendo mis piernas y enterrandosé duro dentro de mi, no me di cuenta en que momento me quito las bragas y Ahora amaba usar falda.

—¡Si!.-gemi mientras el me acostaba en el escritorio y me poseía con fuerza, aun era cuidadoso pero cada vez se descontrolaba mas, los moretones en mis caderas eran muestra de ello, y la verdad es que no me molestaba, me gustaba el dolor que causaba, era una prueba de que el estuvo dentro de mi y eso era algo indescriptible.

Comencé a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que se convirtieron en gritos.

—Edward…Edward…¡Edward!.-grite cuando el orgasmo me llegó, haciendome retorcer sobre el escritorio, mientras seguía gritando descontroladamente.

—¡Bella!.-gimió y al momento lo sentí descargar dentro de mi.

.

.

El balie de Halloween.

Edward no quería que me perdiera ninguna "experienca humana"asi que aquí estaba, enfundada en un ajustado vestido corto de color morado, unos tacones de muerte y un maquillaje dramatico…una perfecta vampira.

Edward se veía simplemente delicioso, haciendo honor a su naturaleza.

Bailamos durante gran parte de la noche a pesar de reusarme una y otra vez. Lo genial del asunto es que podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mi, eran miradas de lujuría y no por nada estaba usando este vestidito.

Quería a mi bestia esta noche, quería algo brutal…quería ver a Edward…como lo dije antes haciendo honor a su naturaleza.

—¿Puedes prestarmela un momento Cullen?.-sonreí en mi interior al sentir a Edward apretar mi cintura.

—Claro.-contesté antes de que Edward pudiera decir una palabra.

—Dijiste que querías que viviera experiencias humanas.-susurré mientras Newton me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Comencé a bailar con el, tratando de poner espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Eso y que yo no bailaba nada bien.

Derrepente sentí alguien atrás de mi… Tyler.

Pudé ver la mirada de Edward, la tensión en su cuerpo, el vaso de ponche que no estaba bebiendo hecho trizas en sus manos.

_Aquí viene_…

Permití que unieran mas sus cuerpos al mio, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros.

Miradas de odio, de lujuría, de deseo…

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a Edward. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su mandibula tensá. Estaba agazpado, listo para atacar…

Entonces, sentí las manos de Newton apretar mi cintura, sentí como chocaba contra la espalda de Tyler y el cuerpo de Mike se pegaba mas a mi.

_Hora de actuar…_

Ya estaban prendidos, Edward leía sus mentes…asi que hice mi movimiento final.

Comencé a removerme "tratando" de soltarme.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y entonces…—Ayudame.-susurré con "angustia."

Y eso lo hizo.

.

.

—No van a tocarte otravez amor, ellos ya aprendieron la leccion, tu eres mia y volvería hacer lo mismo a cualquiera que no este deacuerdo con eso.-murmuró contra mi cuello. —No me gusta que piensen que pueden tenerte.-gruñó.

Sonreí ante su posesividad. Lo amaba por eso. Y estaba mas que caliente en este momento.

Verlo de esa manera me trajo una enorme satisfaccion, era sadico y si tal vez horrible. Pero mi respiración erratica y la humedad en mis bragas me decían que era la cosa mas excitante que había presenciado.

—No necesitas hacerlo amor.-mi lengua acaricio las palabras haciendolas sonar mas eroticas para Edward. El sonido hizo que se estremeciera en mis brazos. Me encantaba el efecto que tenía en el.

—Soy tuya y nunca estuvé con nadie antes que tu, nunca estaré con nadie que no seas tu. Esos idiotas…-dije señalando hacía los cuerpos ensangrentados a mi alrededor.

—Ellos no lo entendieron.-dijo Edward fingiendo pesar.

Sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios. —Ellos merecían esto. Pero recuerda algo amor…tu eres el unico que puede hacerme gritar.-Edward gimió bajito y apreto su agarré en mi cintura.

—Tu casa. La cama. Ahora.-gruño y me arrastro entre los cuerpos rotos y los charcos de sangre…

**Mi segundo Drabble para el concurso de Mery en su blog!**

**Chicas, este drabble iba a ser un one shot, de hecho estoy trabajando en un Darkward &Darkella ahahahaha.**

**Respecto a Sweet About Me y Fws!**

**Trataré de subirlas mañana, tuve un rollo de tareas y estupideces que no me dejaban ser ajajaja.**

**Aparte el cap de Sweet About Me lo cambié un poco, tomando e cuenta opiniones. Chicas, repito la historia es realista! No todo es color de rosa, y para que el asunto sea interesante, se necesita intriga, celos y drama.**

**Asi que no todo puede ser Bella y Edward, solo les digo que todo lo que pasé es porque asi debe ser y les juro que va a valer la pena.**

**Y segundoo y ultimoooo.**

**NO ME IRE DE FANFICTION! Ya van varias que me dicen eso, les repito que solo Dominame y otra historia estaran en el blog el cual sigo tratando de dejar perfecto, ya tengo a las 100 chicas pero lo dejaré una semana abierto a todas!**

**Ahí explicaré la razon de privatizar!**

**Chicas esperen sus invitaciones, este fin me organizo para dejar las cosas listaas en el blog!**

**Las ama. EffyLove =)***

**Denlé sentido a esto chicas!**

**Reviews!**


End file.
